


Don't Push Yourself

by MikoGalatea



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dramatic Irony, M/M, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), no violence, rated for language, technically chapter 2 spoilers but mostly just That Chihiro Spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoGalatea/pseuds/MikoGalatea
Summary: Mondo finds Chihiro in a worrying state in the locker room.





	Don't Push Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a fic meme prompt sent to me by Gaston26 on Tumblr. The prompt in question was "I thought you were dead".

"Thought you were fuckin' _dead_ for a second!"

Mondo was crouched down and worriedly looking at Chihiro's body, which lay on the floor of the boys' locker room with a sizeable pool of red around the side of his head –- which, although it had resembled a pool of blood at first glance from the doorway, had just as quickly turned out to simply be a hand towel.

Chihiro groaned and began to sit up, a little uneasily. He didn't appear to have any injuries; however, he was coated in a noticeable sheen of sweat, and tears were pricking the corners of his eyes.

"Seriously, what the hell just happened?" Mondo asked, louder than he would have liked. "I was only gone for a couple minutes!" Indeed, when he had walked in on Chihiro's current state, he'd just come back from a short bathroom break.

Chihiro blinked a few more times, as if he wasn't quite with it. "I just got a little dizzy for a moment... i-it's nothing, really."

"Like hell it's nothin'!" Mondo yelled, not the least bit convinced by the other boy's evasive words. "You don't look right at all! Wait..." Upon closer inspection, he realised that Chihiro's face was flushed as well, which surely couldn't have been caused by anything in tonight's workout session. Now that he had some idea of what might be wrong, he placed the palm of his hand against Chihiro's forehead to confirm it. "Shit... you're burnin' up. Why didn't you say anythin'?"

"I-I didn't want to miss training," Chihiro admitted, hanging his head in shame. "I thought maybe I could tough it out, but..." He bit his lip, clearly angry at himself.

Mondo let out a long sigh. "Gimme a _break_ ," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, Oowada-kun..." A few tears slipped down Chihiro's cheeks.

"Hey, I ain't mad at ya!" Mondo blurted out, hastily trying to reassure the other student. "Don't cry on me, man!" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly; he never did like it when he saw Chihiro upset, and it was always worse when _he_ was the one to blame for it in any way. "Listen," he continued, "I know you wanna get stronger, but that ain't gonna happen if you're passin' out from a fever! You don't hafta push yourself so hard!"

"I know," Chihiro said, wiping his eyes, "but still..."

"But still, we can pick this up again when you're feelin' better, got it?" Mondo gave him a comforting pat on the back. "C'mon, let's get changed and go back for now. Lean on me if ya need to."

"Okay! Thanks, Oowada-kun!" Chihiro gave the brightest smile he could in spite of his illness, and at the sight of this, Mondo could feel his own face turning warm.

He was glad it was just a fever. When he'd seen Chihiro collapsed on the floor just a moment ago, the initial shock had been like a stab in the gut.

It wasn't something he'd admit out loud, but the idea of Chihiro dying filled him with dread.


End file.
